Talk:Block
Does blocking stack? If I have Guardian and Aegis on at the same time, does that mean 94% chance of blocking? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.253.128.15 ( ) 17:00, 19 May 2006. :It does not stack like that, but it does stack. :Lets say you had guardian at 50% on you and Aegis on you at the same time. When the attack happens the game computes it like this *Attack *50% chance of deflection with guardian **If blocked, done **If not blocked 50% chance of blocking with Aegis :The end result is a 75% chance to block with the stack not a 100% chance, because aegis is only blocking 50% of 50% of attacks that get through guardian. Makes sense?--Draygo Korvan 12:09, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Phrasing for stacking I've added this info to the page, as it's really quite useful to know and I couldn't see it elsewhere. Someone might wanna make my wording clearer though. I'll be doing the same to the evasion section. — Oreso 05:42, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :I changed it to simply "will stack multiplicatively." If someone doesn't understand that, they probably won't get your longer explanation, either. --Fyren 06:14, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm, don't like "multiplicatively", it should explain to users how it works, our average user will probably not understand what that means. I'll try to think of a better way to phrase it. Oh and nice to have you back Fyren (what did you go an get an English master's degree while you were gone :P ) --Xasxas256 06:17, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::How does this sound? "Multiple sources of blocking will stack multiplicatively, in other words if you have two different sources of blocking, 50% and 75%, your overall chance to block is 87.5% (0.5 + ( 0.75 * 0.5) = 0.875)." --Xasxas256 06:21, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::I think it's common (in gaming, not GW) to say things either stack "additively" or "multiplicatively." I was avoiding giving a math lesson. I wasn't ever really gone, by the way. See my user page. --Fyren 06:23, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd prefer a longer explanation. If people can understand "multiplicatively" that's fine, but we shouldn't assume they do. The explanation at the top of this page is the clearest methinks. — Oreso 06:35, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I think the way I've phrased it is pretty concise. It's one sentence, uses the technical term (multiplicatively) or the reader doesn't understand that, they can read a short mathematical proof or infer how it works from 50% and 75% chance gives an overall chance of 87.5%. For just 36 words I think that's good value for money! It doesn't dwell on it but gives the user a good chance of being able to understand it. The example up the top is too wordy in my opinion. --Xasxas256 06:40, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::If we want to explain it somewhere, perhaps make a subheading in stack under "effects" and link to there. The shortest way I can think of is "subtract each percentage from 1 (or 100%) and multiply together all the results." Eleven words! --Fyren 06:47, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Why are we so bothered about length? Say "it stacks multiplicatively" and then just explain that as clearly as possible. If people know what it means then they dont need to read on, if they dont know then they could use a clear explanation like the one at the top. — Oreso 07:21, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Because it would be more boring to discuss otherwise. Also, all things being equal (such as clarity and correctness), shorter would be better. "Subtract each percentage from 100%, then multply them all together." Ten words! --Fyren 07:25, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Block and Projectile Spells Can spells such as Flare really be blocked? I've never seen this occur whilst using skills such as Stone Daggers with my ele and I've certainly spammed plenty of them in my time RossMM 15:47, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :No. Fixed. --Fyren 20:02, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::they can go astray due to blind though(not due to the miss effect, but can be easier to dodge) :Huh? Blind doesn't affect spells. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:51, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::while blind- ::attacks can miss, ::nonmagical and magical projectiles waver a little bit(you can see this sometimes, try stone daggers) That's very strange... You're actually right. I haven't a clue if it affects their accuracy on moving targets, but they *do* waver. --50x19px user:Zerris 05:47, 9 June 2007 (CDT) "a chance to stop projectile attacks from hitting" This makes it sound like it would -not- stop melee attacks, but it does unless otherwise stated by the skill. Maybe it should be rephrased? --Jinnai :I must really have been not paying attention when I made that edit. Fixed. --Fyren 20:02, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Blocking and secondary effects I'll admit I've never paid enough attention to find this out myself. If using a skill like Hunter's Shot on a moving foe that has Whirling Defense up and the shot falls into the 75% block rate and is blocked is it still considered a hit and the target bleeds? Will the target take only the bonus damage as well if it does bleed? Evading makes sense that the hit misses the target but blocking implies that contact is made even though damage may be avoided which lead me to this quandary.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 23 January 2007 (CST) As I understand it, secondary effects only take place assuming a hit; unless the secondary effect is stated to take place on a block; vis a vis Irresistible Blow. If it helps, consider that one would present a weapon or shield which handily intercepts the attack, rather than stepping aside. - Tubbamonk 10:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Theres no universal rule for this. Choking gas still interupts when blocked. Power Shot won't do any damage if blocked. M s4 18:04, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, there is a universal rule. All preperations count as hits whether the attack was blocked or not, if I remember right. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:00, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::No. Choking and ignite say "impact" and "contact" rather than "hit." --Fyren 20:40, 8 June 2007 (CDT) remove update note? Game was reverted, should it still be there? -- Xeon 11:03, 24 January 2007 (CST) Block and Evade If somebody blocks and evades at the same time do the values multiply or stack? Or not at all? -Isidore Robespierre :Not at all. They are separate mechanics (right now, at least; ANet tested out removing evasion in the last testing weekend). --Fyren 20:53, 31 January 2007 (CST) Category Skill type quick references Are the skill templates configured to allow writing an article Block related skills quick reference or somesuch? If so, what's the argument? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 11:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) Life Stealing? Does a blocked vamp weapon or Nightmare Weapon arrow still steal life? :Nope. Oscidaes 14:49, 11 March 2007 (CDT) "Blockway" I hear this a lot, what is it? (69.228.35.220 01:24, 27 September 2007 (CDT)) :Let's break it down shall we? "Block" refers to using the block mechanic. "-way" refers to using a lot of it (eg IWAY, Henchway, Trapway, VIMway). Hence the team is using a lot of block (generally passive ones like Aegis, Defensive Anthem and Ward Against Melee) to the point playing a physical (generally Warrior, but Assassins/Rangers/Paragons/Dervishes still exist) becomes an exercise in frustration. --Kale Ironfist 03:44, 27 September 2007 (CDT)